The effects of interferon inducers on mammalian cell division will be studied in several systems, namely, mouse liver cells dividing following partial hepatectomy, rabbit lens epithelium cells dividing following injury to the ocular lens, several cell types that divide under physiological conditions, and several cell culture systems. The objects are: 1) to study the cell specificity of the inhibitory effect of interferon inducers on cell division; 2) to find the mechanism(s) of this inhibitory effect; and 3) to develop simple screening systems to study the mitotic inhibitory effect of interferon inducers and other compounds.